Une affaire de confiance
by lasurvolte
Summary: Derek a perdu sa partie loup garou, et se retrouve à cohabiter avec Stiles, le temps que ce léger soucis se règle. Entre bagarres, confusion et discussions, les deux apprennent à se connaître et à se supporter, voir à vivre ensemble. Stek.
1. L'accueil

**Titre : **Une affaire de confiance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** spoils saison 1 et 2

* * *

Pourquoi est ce que chaque fois que Derek avait un problème, allait presque mourir ou alors devait se cacher, pourquoi alors pensait-on à Stiles ?

Est-ce qu'un livre quelque part indiquait que quand l'Alpha va mal, l'Alpha doit aller avec l'humain meilleur ami du Bêta désobéissant ? Si c'est le cas, ce livre est nul et personne ne devrait obéir à une telle ineptie.

Sauf que voilà Scott lui faisait ses petits yeux de garou battus et Derek boudait dans son coin, il semblait que Stiles n'avait pas le choix. Comment résister aux yeux de garou battus de son meilleur ami ? Ca vous semble simple à vous hein ? Et bien c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais vu la bouille mignonne de Scott quand il fait une tête pareille.

- Okay, c'est okay, je veux bien m'occuper de Derek pendant un temps.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Stiles roula des yeux :

- Oui monsieur le grand méchant loup n'a besoin de personne, sauf que tu ne l'es plus justement, un loup.

Derek essaya de grogner ce qui fut un total échec, mais réussi quand même très bien à coincer avec violence Stiles contre le mur de sa chambre :

- C'est temporaire.

- Bien. Mais en attendant tu ne peux plus mordre, alors s'il te plaît évite de te montrer menaçant, où je t'enferme dans un colis et je t'envoie à la famille Argent habillé uniquement d'une laisse, ils vont adorer.

Scott essaya de calmer le jeu :

- Derek, Stiles, ne vous entretuez pas tout de suite, je vous rappelle que vous allez devoir cohabiter.

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Es-tu aussi puéril ? Vraiment ? Soupira Derek.

- Scott est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le prendre chez toi ?

- Et à ton avis où iront me chercher les chasseurs en premier ? sers toi de ta cervelle Stiles !

- J'ai un peu du mal à m'en servir quand monsieur grand baraqué me tiens contre le mur de ma chambre avec son corps sexy à genre deux centimètres de moi, tu vois ?

Derek le relâcha enfin :

- Je peux respirer maintenant, c'est cool. Si tu restes ici, il va falloir songer à respecter mes règles.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, il avait déjà entendu ça, la première fois qu'il était venu pour se planquer chez Stiles. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté pendant que Scott et son meilleur ami avaient une discussion dans le couloir, que Derek ne pouvait pas espionner puisqu'il n'avait plus son super ouïe.

- Scott je t'en supplie dépêche toi de trouver pourquoi il est dans cet état.

- Oui…

- C'est quoi ce petit oui ? Laisse moi deviner tu as un rendez-vous hyper grave important avec Allison et du coup tu ne pourras pas faire de recherches tout de suite ?

- Désolé Stiles, je te jure qu'on va essayer de trouver, tu peux aussi faire quelque chose de ton côté.

- Bien sûr, le génial Stiles va faire toutes les recherches, comme d'habitude. Pendant que son super meilleur ami se paye du bon temps avec mademoiselle la chasseuse.

- Au moins j'occupe la famille Argent pendant ce temps.

- Evidemment. Bon ben pendant que tu t'amuses, tonton Stiles va prendre soin du méchant Derek.

- Merci Stiles !

Scott lui fit un grand sourire et commença à s'en aller :

- Eh ! Je t'interdis d'éteindre ton portable, tu m'entends ?

- Oui oui !

Stiles soupira et revint vers Derek qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Bon tu m'expliques comment tu en es arrivé là ?

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- Parce que sinon je t'expulse ?

Derek soupira, il n'était pas en position de force, mais il ne faisait pas confiance en Stiles et n'avait pas envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs le jeune homme ne faisait confiance à personne et c'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'il en était là.

- Alors, j'attends ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Non, bien sûr, non. Tu as perdu tes supers pouvoirs de loup garou, tu n'es plus qu'un humain banal, mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Evidemment, ça arrive tous les jours à tous les Alphas de la planète de se retransformer en simple humain, c'est une chose normale et je me demande même pourquoi je te pose une question aussi stupide. Bien de toute façon j'ai des devoirs à faire. Reste dans ton coin pendant que je bosse.

Stiles était un peu irrité par le comportement de l'ex-loup garou. Alors qu'il l'accueillait chez lui, l'autre ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention et boudait dans son coin.

_Quel sale caractère._

Il devrait faire venir Danny tiens, il pourrait peut-être avoir un moment de fun, comme la dernière fois, quand son ami avait limite bavé sur Derek torse nu. Comme c'était drôle tiens. De s'inventer un cousin du nom de Miguel et de rendre fou Danny. Stiles eut un petit rire en y pensant et commença sa dissertation, de meilleure humeur.

Pendant ce temps l'autre faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

L'adolescent notait les derniers mots de sa dissertation quand il se souvint qu'il hébergeait Derek. Ce dernier était tellement silencieux qu'il arrivait à se faire oublier avec une facilité déconcertante. Stiles se retourna et remarqua alors que l'ex-loup s'était endormi sur la chaise, sa tête contre le mur. Il paraissait moins résistant, devenir un humain devait l'épuiser puisqu'il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait sa force.

Le plus jeune se leva et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Derek :

- Eh réveille-toi ! Il y a un lit, si tu veux dormir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, sembla se demander un moment où il était, complètement désorienté. Puis il voulu respirer les lieux, entendre les bruits, et juste rien. Silence complet d'un côté, et trop peu d'odeur de l'autre. Il grimaça.

- Te fâche pas, je t'ai réveillé uniquement pour que tu puisses t'allonger. Se mépris Stiles.

Derek se leva – trop vite – et eut la tête qui tourne, de ceux qui ont le vertige après avoir été assis trop longtemps et s'être remis debout trop rapidement. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé et c'était si bizarre, qu'il se laissa presque tomber pour que ça passe.

Stiles dût, bien entendu, essayer de le retenir :

- Eh Derek ? T'es saoule ou quoi ? Tiens-toi droit.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- C'est rien ça, un étourdissement. Bienvenue dans la condition des simples mortels qui ont des vertiges quand ils se lèvent trop vite. Allez maintenant va t'allonger. T'as beau être devenu un peu plus humain, je ne suis pas encore capable de supporter complètement ton poids.

Derek alla s'allonger sur le lit sans se montrer trop réticent. Il se tourna sur le côté et fixa le mur, montrant son dos à Stiles.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non.

L'adolescent n'insista pas mais comme il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer terriblement avec le Derek taciturne, il décida de descendre mater la télé. Son père n'était pas encore rentré mais il ne tarderait sûrement pas.

xxx

Seul dans la chambre Derek regardait le plafond. Il se sentait effroyablement mal. Devant Stiles il jouait encore le grand méchant loup garou, mais de ne plus en être un le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même. Sauf que ce n'était pas une impression, c'était la réalité.

Si Scott redevenait du jour au lendemain totalement humain, peut-être que ça le perturberait un peu de récupérer son asthme et de ne plus avoir plein de petits pouvoirs surhumains, mais il s'habituerait parce qu'il était né comme cela.

Derek était né loup garou, c'était un peu comme si on lui annonçait qu'il était devenu sourd et aveugle à la fois. Ses griffes et ses crocs lui manquaient, la transformation lui manquait, sentir la bête à poil à l'intérieur de lui, lui manquait. Mais surtout ne plus entendre, ne plus sentir, était une véritable torture.

Il regarda sa main, la plia et la déplia, en vain. Il était impuissant.

Derek soupira et se releva – doucement, il avait compris le truc du vertige – et sortit de la chambre de Stiles. En bas, la télé résonnait, il essaya de s'y diriger, mais dans le noir il avait du mal à marcher. Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes, se retrouvait soudainement démuni.  
Résultat, il se cassa la figure dans les escaliers et fit un bouquant du tonnerre. Ameutant le fils du Sherif :

- Purée tu m'as foutu la trouille, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? De la gym dans les escaliers ?

Derek avait envie de répondre _« je me suis cassé la gueule abruti »_ mais se retint, c'était trop humiliant. Il se contenta de se relever.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Où ?

- Chez moi.

- Au milieu de la nuit sans pouvoir tu vas retourner dans une maison quasi brulé, cible parfaite pour toute une famille de chasseurs ?

- La ferme Stiles.

- Eh ! Y a que la vérité qui blesse hein, tu connais l'expression ? Bon t'en as peut-être marre de dormir, tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas une bonne occupation de vouloir retourner chez toi. Et tu n'es pas bien chez moi ? Tu ne trouves pas que l'accueil est extraordinaire ? Ou alors tu as faim et tu veux que je te prépare un sandwich ?

- Okay pour le sandwich.

- Bien.

Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre son discours :

- Mon père ne va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer, on devrait peut-être l'informer que tu es là. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore considéré comme un assassin. Un grand type un peu sombre, mais pas bien méchant, tu vois ?

Derek le suivit et s'assit à la table pendant que Stiles lui préparait son sandwich et maintenait en place la discussion :

- Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a pu se passer pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état, tu t'es fâché avec une sorcière ou quoi ?

A se demander si l'adolescent avait simplement une chance incroyable pour tomber juste, ou s'il était voyant.

- En quelques sortes.

- Bah voyons, après les loups garou et les lézards géants, les sorcières. Laisse-moi deviner, bientôt tu vas me dire que tu fréquentes une famille de suceur de sang ?

- Rien de tel.

- Ouf. J'ai un peu du mal avec les cadavres ambulants, décidément trop pâlichons pour moi, ils ne prennent pas assez le soleil. Tiens ton sandwich.

Derek l'attrape et commence à mordre dedans.

- Bien entendu je ne parle pas des vampires de Twilight qui brillent au soleil. Ceci dit tu es un loup garou bien plus sexy que Jacob. Enfin ex-loup garou !

Le susnommé le fusilla des yeux et Stiles leva les bras en l'air :

- Okay, désolé ! Pourtant c'est la vérité non ? Et maintenant tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Super, c'est génial ! J'adore causer avec toi Derek, autant dire que je n'ai pas du tout l'impression de parler à un mur. Tu veux de la mayonnaise ?

- Non.

- Bien. Bon ben si sa majesté supporte ma présence, tu peux venir mater la télé avec moi.

Derek accepta la proposition et les deux garçons allèrent s'installer.

Quelques temps plus tard le Shérif rentra chez lui, il fixa un peu froidement Derek jusqu'à que son fils lui raconte un bobard pour faire avaler la pilule à son père.

- Donc je dois faire un projet pour l'école et comme Derek s'y connaît à mort il m'a gentiment proposé de l'aider, en échange je l'héberge. Tu comprends sa maison est un peu délabré et il fait froid dedans, il est quand même mieux ici non ? Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, mais au moins tu peux te dire que j'ai comme un grand frère qui peut me surveiller.

Le père regarda son fils d'un air suspect, et finalement soupira :

- Bon d'accord. Derek ? (se tournant vers lui) Bienvenue ici. J'espère que mon insupportable fils ne t'en fera pas voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Mais non, je suis adorable, je m'occupe tout bien de lui, n'est ce pas Derek ?

L'ex-loup regarda les deux personnes en face de lui qui attendait sa réponse, au centre des attentions du shérif et d'un hyperactif il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre :

- Euh oui.

- Bien. Si mon fils s'occupe bien de toi alors tout va bien. Vous regardiez quelque chose de spécial à la télé ?

- On zappait.

- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

- Oui monsieur !

Le shérif serra son fils dans ses bras. Derek ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, toute cette démonstration d'amour familiale le gênait. Il décida de s'éclipser et remonta dans la chambre de Stiles.

- Pas très sociable hm ? Fit remarquer le Shérif.

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais il est gentil dans le fond, je crois. Juste un peu grognon.

xxx

Lui aussi, sûrement, dans une époque lointaine, il avait eut ce genre de rapport avec sa famille, mais Derek avait enfermé ces quelques souvenirs spéciaux en lui-même, c'était trop triste d'y penser. Lui, quand il se rappelait de sa meute, c'était uniquement pour qu'une colère sourde ressurgisse en lui et le maintienne en vie.  
On lui avait tout pris, il était assez nul comme Alpha (vu comme Boyd et Erica l'avaient laissé tomber et comme Scott refusait de lui obéir) et maintenant on venait de lui retirer la seule chose qu'il avait encore. Sa moitié loup garou.

Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer, mais voir Stiles si proche de son père lui avait un peu retourné la tête.

Et merde, vivement que cette malédiction s'achève. Si elle pouvait s'achever…

- Hey ça va ?

Il sursauta, il n'avait ni entendu, ni senti Stiles s'approcher de lui. Bon sang cette condition d'humain était désagréable au possible. Il émit un grognement – très humain.

- Je demande juste comme ça, t'avais l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. C'est parce que tu as perdu ton loup ?

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu.

- Mais ta partie loup garou a quand même disparu n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, tu peux arrêter de me le rappeler ?

- Désolé. C'est juste que je trouve ça super bizarre, en tout cas imaginer que je ne verrai plus tes jolis crocs, je suis presque triste.

- Stiles !

- Okay je me la ferme.

Il tint sa langue au moins trois minutes, s'occupant d'installer un matelas par terre, d'y mettre des draps et un coussin.

- Je te laisse le lit pour cette nuit Derek, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop, c'est juste parce que je suis un hôte trop sympa. Demain tu couches par terre.

L'adolescent se foutu en pyjama (c'est-à-dire en tee-shirt caleçon) et s'allongea sur son lit improvisé. Derek ne tarda pas à faire de même (sans tee-shirt pour lui).

- C'est excitant, j'ai l'impression de faire une soirée pyjama ! On en faisait souvent avec Scott quand il n'était pas occupé à peloter Allison, on pourrait, je ne sais pas, discuter de pleins de trucs.

- Hm.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié que pour toi la discussion c'est difficile. Alors tant pis dormons. Je n'aime pas trop me coucher trop tôt, j'ai du mal à dormir, mais puisque tu n'as jamais rien à dire, c'est assez ennuyant.

- Je ne suis pas ennuyant.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Vas-y dis quelque chose de pas ennuyant.

Derek resta silencieux :

- Ah ! Tu vois. Rien. Silence de mort. Wouah je suis hyper intéressé là. Vous savez monsieur Hale ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des pectoraux d'acier dont je suis d'ailleurs fort jaloux que cela suffit pour ramener n'importe qui dans votre lit. Bien que je ne pense pas que tu me veuilles dans ton lit et je ne sais pas ce que je suis entrain de dire et pourquoi je suis entrain de parler de moi dans ton lit, qui d'ailleurs est mon lit. Donc moi dans mon lit, avec toi dans mon lit. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas une fille facile. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas une fille tout court. Et que donc tu dois apprendre à parler. Parce que tu ne te feras pas apprécier par tout le monde juste parce que t'es un tout petit peu sexy.

- Je me fous qu'on m'apprécie ou pas.

- Fais un effort je t'accueille gentiment chez moi et je te prête mon lit. Je t'ai même cuisiné un sandwich. Puis avoue que ça t'arrangerait vachement que Scott t'apprécie un peu plus et fasse partie de ta meute.

- Stiles, tu pourrais arrêter d'enfoncer le couteau ?

- Euh ouaip oups, désolé. Et donc Derek, tu n'as jamais envie d'entamer une vraie discussion ?

- J'entame parfois des discussions.

- Certes, mais ça concerne toujours quelque chose d'important. Ca ne t'arrive jamais de juste parler du beau temps ou, je ne sais pas, de filles ?

- Non.

- Bien, je vois. Alors je vais parler tout seul. Comme j'ai commencé avec le sujet des filles, je peux parler de Lydia par exemple.

- Non.

- Oh bon tant pis. Ben bonne nuit alors ?

- Ouais.

Stiles soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Il avait envie de bouger, de parler, il allait envoyer un texto à Scott tiens.

_« Ex-loup garou taciturne, ennuie profond. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de drôle à me dire ? Ou un secret intime sur ta relation intime avec Allison ? Non ça c'est une blague je veux pas savoir. »_

Bien entendu son meilleur ami devait être beaucoup trop occupé pour répondre. Stiles fit la moue et se tourna pour regarder le plafond. Il allait bien, par un moment, trouver le sommeil. Peut-être qu'il pourrait allumer une lumière pour lire sinon ?

- Derek tu dors ?

- Question con.

- Je peux allumer la lumière ? Toi tu dors et moi je bouquine, tu vois c'est équitable, et en plus je te demande la permission alors que je peux faire ce que je veux car techniquement je suis dans ma chambre.

- Tu n'as qu'à continuer à discuter, un peu, comme ça.

- C'est vrai je peux ?

- Hm.

- Wouah, alors ça c'est génial. Bon je vais un peu avoir l'impression de parler tout seul, mais peu importe. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu te sens d'humeur douce ?

- Le son de ta voix, c'est rassurant.

Stiles s'étouffa sous le choc de la révélation et se mis à tousser comme un forcené. Derek se rattrapa bien vite :

- Ne te méprends pas, c'est juste que comme je n'entends plus tous les bruits comme avant, ta voix, c'est comme un bruit de fond.

- Oui oui, je vois alors je vais continuer à parler hein ?

- Oui.

- Cool. Donc ça te va si je parle de Lydia ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoiiii ?

Derek ne répondit rien, il n'avait juste pas envie d'entendre Stiles s'épancher sur ses problèmes de cœur, parmi tout ce que l'adolescent pouvait lui raconter : c'était ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Quand à en chercher la raison, ça lui était égal, sans doute que ça l'emmerdait d'entendre des ados ignares parler de filles.

- Bon tant pis. Je peux parler de Scott ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je suis content de voir que Scott a une petite amie, c'est vraiment chouette pour lui tu vois ? Mais des fois je me sens un peu abandonné, avant on passait notre temps ensemble, et maintenant c'est à peine s'il se souvient par moment que j'existe, sauf quand il a besoin d'un service spécial. En plus je suis tout le temps inquiet pour lui parce qu'il prend des risques inconsidérés et stupides.

- Je suis d'accord.

- C'est bien, j'aime savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Il devrait juste faire un peu plus attention pour que je m'inquiète juste un peu moins. Et je te signale que toi aussi parfois tu te mets dans des situations pas possibles et ça me stress. Regarde maintenant, ta situation. Tu vas mal, tu ne veux même pas en parler, comment crois-tu que je me sens ?

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître. Oui.

- Je vois.

Stiles resta un moment silencieux, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Après tout il se faisait tard et il semblait que le sujet Scott soit épuisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek parla :

- Stiles ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux continuer à parler, un peu.

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire, et recommença à causer, un peu seul, pour Derek. C'était bien, Stiles se sentait utile pour l'ancien Alpha, il avait l'impression de pouvoir réellement faire quelque chose pour lui, pour une fois. Même si c'était seulement le rassurer en parlant, en faisant du bruit.

- Et donc c'est à ce moment là qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, tu ne trouves pas ça super cool ?

- …

- Derek ?

- …

- Tu dors ?

- …

Stiles se tourna vers son lit, apparemment l'homme s'était endormi. L'adolescent se sentait presque attendris. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et finalement trouva le sommeil assez facilement.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'avais dans l'idée d'un Derek qui a perdu ses pouvoirs de loup garou dans cette histoire, et voilà c'est fait. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous préviens il n'y a pas du tout d'action, toute l'histoire tourne autour de Stiles et Derek et leur sentiment, leur relation, tout ça. On voit à peine Scott d'ailleurs.


	2. Fais moi confiance

**Titre : **Une affaire de confiance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** spoils saison 1 et 2

* * *

Le matin Stiles décida d'aller voir Scott pour lui secouer les poils.

- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui.

- On peut y aller en Camaro alors non ?

- C'est pas vraiment discret si je ne veux pas que les chasseurs me trouvent.

- Bien raisonné. Bon tant pis, je rêvais de faire un tour dans ta belle bagnole, mais ce sera la Jeep.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers chez Scott et le trouvèrent bien tranquillement entrain de ronfler dans son lit. Okay c'était le week-end, mais Derek avait besoin qu'on l'aide et monsieur le louveteau après avoir folâtré avec sa douce se permettait une bonne grasse matinée. L'ex-Alpha le poussa hors du lit, provoquant le réveil brutal de Scott. Stiles ne le plaignit pas.

- Tu fous quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Scott, désolé, mais pour le coup je suis plutôt d'accord avec Derek, nous comptons sur toi, tu sais ? Il ne pourra pas vivre éternellement chez moi en plus. Mon père va finir par trouver ça louche.

- Désolé, on a fait des recherches avec Allison et…

- Et à ce moment là elle a mis sa poitrine sous ton nez et tu as oublié de quoi il était question n'est ce pas ?

- En fait c'était sa bouche, mais c'est pareil, je suppose.

Derek eut envie de cogner Scott, mais ce dernier retint son bras. L'Alpha eut encore plus des envies de meurtres. Son louveteau était désormais plus fort que lui, de quoi être frustré comme jamais. Vivement qu'il récupère son côté loup.

S'il pouvait le récupérer.

- Il faudrait sans doute que Derek se fasse mordre par un Alpha. Cela le retransformerait non ?

Stiles fixa Derek pour voir ce qu'il pensait de la proposition de Scott :

- Il faudrait déjà trouver un Alpha et je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème.

- D'ailleurs quel est le problème ? Interrogea l'hyperactif.

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ? Fit Scott étonné.

- Non. Ca ne le regarde pas.

Stiles prit l'air énervé :

- C'est ça, ça ne me regarde pas, je suis juste le bon bouche-trou qu'il utilise pour avoir un bon lit douillet où dormir. Puisque votre conversation est si privée, je crois que je vais attendre dans la voiture.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent vexé quitta la pièce. Scott soupira :

- Derek tu sais que Stiles pourra plus t'aider que moi, il est malin, il finit toujours par trouver la solution.

- Mouais.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas confiance ?

- Je ne fais confiance à personne.

- Tu me désespères. Bon on va continuer nos recherches avec Allison.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu mènes tes recherches avec la fille…

- Je mène mes recherches comme je l'entends mec, parce que sans nous t'es sûrement bon pour rester dans cet état trèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps, surtout si tu n'en parles pas à Stiles.

- Je ferai des recherches moi-même.

Scott roula des yeux, il n'avait pas la patience de son meilleur ami avec l'ancien Alpha. Dans un sens c'était normal, Derek voulait avoir l'autorité sur Scott quand le louveteau n'avait envie de subir aucune forme d'autorité. Il avait sa mère, il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir une deuxième. Et en plus c'était un adolescent, bien entendu qu'il agissait comme un sale gosse. Donc plus l'Alpha (ex-Alpha) voulait resserrer la vis, plus Scott désobéissait. En toute logique.

- Très bien comme tu veux. Bon courage. Maintenant tu devrais rejoindre Stiles où il risque de t'abandonner ici.

- Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens.

- En courant ? S'éclaffa Scott.

La maison des deux amis n'étaient pas si éloignées, mais ce serait moins drôle pour Derek de s'y rendre sans ses pouvoirs de loup. Il lança un regard froid à son Bêta et rejoignit Stiles dans la Jeep. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, démarra et les ramena tous les deux chez le Shérif. L'adolescent avait hâte que le weekend se finisse, après il irait au lycée et abandonnerait ce type ronchonneur pour la journée.

Il claqua la porte d'entrée pour montrer son mécontentement, mais Derek ne réagit pas :

- Bon tu fais ce que tu veux, moi j'ai des trucs très importants à faire, alors ne viens pas me déranger.

Ce que Stiles avait de très important à faire c'était d'espionner la radio de la police, cela le calmerait de savoir ce que son père faisait et ce qu'il se passait dans la petite ville tranquille (ou pas) de Beacon Hills. Il était froissé. Que Scott sache pourquoi Derek était dans cet état et que lui non. Certes son meilleur ami était un loup garou et avait un lien particulier avec le grand ténébreux, mais Stiles l'accueillait chez lui dès que monsieur Hale avait un problème et voilà comment il en était remercié.

- Stiles ?

C'était absolument injuste. Pourquoi est ce que Derek ne lui faisait pas un tout petit peu confiance ? Il l'avait quand même aidé et quasiment sauvé plusieurs fois, et voilà ce qu'il recevait en échange ?

- Stiles !

Parfois il se sentait un peu désespéré de servir de roue de secours. Scott avait désormais trop souvent tendance à disparaître au bras d'Allison et de le laisser dans la mouise, Lydia le remarquait enfin mais pour mieux lui mettre sous le nez qu'elle était folle de Jackson, et Derek… Et bien Derek était incapable de lui faire confiance et c'était bien ça qui l'énervait le plus :

- Stiles !

Deux mains venaient de se poser sur ses épaules et l'adolescent sursauta retenant un hurlement de surprise. Il se retourna vers Derek le cœur battant à toute allure :

- Oh my god, tu viens de me foutre la trouille de ma vie. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais ton cerveau avait l'air de tourner à toute allure.

- Ca m'arrive souvent. Alors maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux ?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais réellement te montrer utile ?

- Oh parce que maintenant je suis inutile ? Bien bien, je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Puisque je suis tellement inutile aux yeux de Derek-Hale-je-me-débrouille-tout-seul je vais donc t'ignorer totalement à partir de maintenant et faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Sur ce, tais toi, j'écoute.

Stiles ne se concentrait pas réellement sur la radio, mais ses pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens. Monsieur Hale le prenait pour un outil maintenant, génial, il devrait songer à se reconvertir. Pourquoi ne pas devenir un écrou ou une clé de douze hein ? Pas mal. D'ailleurs pourquoi pas plutôt une clé de huit ? Une clé de cinq ? Ca allait changer quoi en fait ? Et d'ailleurs pouvait-il sérieusement songer à se transformer en outil à cet instant alors qu'il avait plus important à faire comme écouter cette fichu radio qui indiquait qu'un cambriolage venait d'être commis ? Son esprit vagabondait d'un point à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à se demander si au final il n'était pas qu'un cerveau dans un bocal. Prouvant que toute cette histoire était ridicule parce que franchement pourquoi il se préoccuperait d'un ex-Alpha alors qu'il n'était qu'un putain de cerveau dans un maudit bocal ?

- Stiles !

Il sursauta une deuxième fois alors que le loup le forçait à se mettre debout.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à un cerveau dans un bocal ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne fais pas attention, associement d'idée. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Puisque tu me trouves tellement inutile.

- Je ne disais pas que tu étais inutile, je te demandais si réellement tu pouvais m'aider ?

- N'est ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire en te laissant gentiment dormir dans mon lit et en te parlant pour que tu t'endormes ? Ou alors as-tu une autre définition d'aider comme par exemple _« faire le petit paillasson pour tes grandes chaussures »_ ?

- Si tu pouvais m'aider à redevenir un loup garou.

- Impossible. Je ne peux pas. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je le ferais alors que tu refuses de me raconter pourquoi tu es dans cet état.

- Okay, bien. Je vais te raconter.

- Tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

- Non.

- Super. Alors garde ton histoire pour toi.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu me saoules parce que tu veux que je te raconte, maintenant je te dis que je vais le faire et tu ne veux plus !

Stiles soupira, éteignit d'un coup la radio, se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Faire quelque chose de ses mains occuperait assez son esprit pour qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées, ou tout du moins qu'il essaie.

- C'est juste que… Ca te tuerait de me faire confiance ? Même rien qu'un peu ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'utilises pour récupérer tes superpouvoirs de loup garou et qu'ensuite tu me traites à nouveau comme une sorte de cailloux dans ta chaussure. Et puis Scott va les faire tes recherches, même s'il n'est pas toujours très malin. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas sa faute c'est juste qu'il n'arrive qu'à se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, contrairement à moi qui n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien. Tiens ouvre ce placard et sors moi le basilic s'il te plaît.

Derek obtempéra tandis que Stiles continuait sa cuisine et ses élucubrations :

- Pourtant ton histoire m'intéresse beaucoup, j'aimerais savoir ce qui est capable de te priver de ton petit côté loup garou, t'empêchant de dormir la nuit si ma douce voix ne résonne pas dans toute la pièce. Seulement je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce qu'on ne sait jamais, ce bon vieux Stilinski pourrait se révéler utile ! Non je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu crois réellement en moi.

L'adolescent s'énervait sur les légumes, les coupant avec le couteau comme s'il cherchait à se venger sur eux.

Derek ne savait pas comment réagir, il essayait de percevoir l'odeur ou l'état de stress de Stiles, mais il ne ressentait rien. Etre un humain était un vrai calvaire, comment faisait-donc les autres ? Normalement il devrait se fiche de ce type bavard et l'ignorer, squatter son ordinateur de force et faire des recherches lui-même concernant ce qui lui arrivait, ce serait bien plus simple. Mais il avait vu Stiles à l'œuvre, il savait que ce gosse avait une énergie incroyable et un sens de déduction hors du commun, il comprenait les choses très vite et avait une manière de réfléchir assez exceptionnel. Son esprit se perdait dans des tas de délires et pourtant il finissait par tomber juste. Ceci-dit pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Il n'était même pas un loup, il ne faisait pas partie de sa meute, il était juste le meilleur ami d'un louveteau désobéissant et obsédée par une chasseuse.

Seulement ça vraiment ?

Pourtant en fouillant bien ses souvenirs, Stiles se trouvait souvent sur son chemin. L'aidant parfois malgré lui, mais l'aidant quand même. Réfléchissons, il n'était pas obligé de le faire, mais il le faisait quand même. Parce qu'il était loyal, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour les gens, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il s'inquiétait pour l'Alpha – malgré le traitement que ce dernier lui réservait, pas forcément très sympathique.

Il finit par s'approcher de Stiles et poser sa main sur celle qui tenait le couteau :

- Okay Stiles, j'ai compris.

L'adolescent se retourna d'un coup, le couteau levé devant lui :

- Tu as vraiment compris ? Ou tu vas me dire que tu vas aller chercher par toi-même toutes les infos dont tu as besoin parce que tu es un grand garçon ?

- J'ai compris, je vais essayer de te faire confiance. Maintenant si tu pouvais baisser ce couteau et éviter de faire des blessés, ce serait super.

Stiles regarda le couteau puis Derek puis le couteau, et se retourna vers la planche à cuisiner où il traita les légumes avec un peu plus de délicatesse.

- Bien, si tu vas essayer c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Quand tu auras réussi, tu pourras me raconter ton histoire. Maintenant va t'asseoir quelque part, je n'aime pas avoir un grand baraqué derrière moi quand je cuisine.

Derek obéit et alla se mettre sur une chaise dans la cuisine :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te caser devant la télé tu ne crois pas ? C'est bizarre d'avoir un spectateur quand on cuisine.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas :

- Okay comme tu veux.

Stiles décida que le mieux c'était de l'ignorer.

Si l'ex-loup garou ne voulais pas changer de place c'était parce qu'être seul ne le rassurait pas, il ne l'aurait bien sûr pas admis à voix haute, mais changer de pièce, même juste ça l'inquiétait. Avant il avait toute sorte de trucs pointus, des crocs, des griffes, pour se défendre. Il entendait ou sentait les ennemis arriver de loin. Il n'avait peur de rien. Aujourd'hui il ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part, même pas sur un canapé devant la télé. Il préférait donc rester près de Stiles. Celui-ci ne saurait peut-être pas le défendre, mais au moins sa présence était rassurante.

Et il parlait. Alors Derek pouvait se raccrocher au son de sa voix.

xxx

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calme, Stiles allait au lycée, Derek l'attendait (avec une certaine impatience), tandis que Scott et Allison faisaient des recherches et ne trouvaient rien. Tiens à bien y réfléchir, même la chasseuse savait ce qui arrivait au loup, il avait donc plus confiance en la fille Argent qu'en lui-même super.

Son meilleur ami voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins ce que le loup avait bien voulu lui raconter, mais Stiles fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il s'en fichait, il attendrait que Derek lui explique de lui-même.

Ceci dit le garçon était tout de même envahi de curiosité et espérait que son invité ne tarderait pas à lui donner sa confiance. Que fallait-il faire pour convaincre un ex-loup garou qu'il pouvait vous accorder un peu de sa confiance ?

Il se le demandait.

En attendant la relation n'empirait pas, le soir Derek voulait que Stiles cause, et Stiles causait, Derek s'endormait, l'adolescent suivait. C'était une sorte de rituelle et ce n'était pas forcément désagréable.

- Maintenant que j'y pense Derek, tu as toujours mon lit. A quel moment est-ce que les choses sont devenues comme ça ? J'avais dis que je récupérerais mon lit et que tu dormirais par terre, tu te souviens ?

- Tu veux qu'on échange ?

- Bof laisse tomber, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles raconter que je suis un mauvais hôte et qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance. Déjà que tu ne me fais pas confiance alors que tu manges ma cuisine depuis des jours et que tu es toujours en vie. Cela mériterait donc que tu me fasses confiance, mais c'est un fait tu fais plus confiance en Allison qu'en moi.

- Je ne fais pas confiance en cette fille.

- Sans doute non, mais bon, elle participe aux recherches. Enfin peut-être. Si ça se trouve elle et Scott n'ont fait que se peloter en disant qu'ils essayaient de t'aider, ça leur a permis d'être plus proche sur ton dos. Ceci dit tu leur fais plus confiance qu'à moi, c'est ton droit.

- Stiles arrête.

- Mais ce n'est pas important parce qu'ici je suis le seul à te parler ce qui t'aide à t'endormir d'ailleurs.

Derek se laissa glisser sur le matelas de Stiles et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Stiles ! Arrête.

- Hmfmmmff

- N'essaie pas de causer maintenant, c'est ridicule. Je ne fais pas confiance à Allison d'abord, et ensuite je ne crois pas que je fais confiance non plus en Scott. Je ne fais confiance en personne.

Stiles referma la bouche et attrapa la main de Derek pour l'éloigner. Cette proximité avec l'ex-loup garou lui donnait chaud partout et accélérait son cœur, il était bien content de savoir que l'homme ne pouvait pas le sentir.

- Okay okay. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne mérite pas ta confiance. Et tu sais, tu as beau être un peu grognon, t'es un type plutôt sympa finalement, je crois, j'espère en tout cas. Et… Tu vois. Je voulais aider c'est tout et est ce que tu peux t'éloigner un peu parce que c'est très perturbant quand tu es aussi prêt de moi ? D'ailleurs si tu ne veux plus du lit je peux le récupérer !

Derek avait finis par s'habituer au fait de ne plus voir dans le noir, et avait remarqué que quand il restait longtemps les yeux ouverts dans un endroit sombre, il finissait par s'habituer. Il n'était plus nyctalope, mais il arrivait à deviner les contours de Stiles, et ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens. Il était bien là, près de l'hyperactif, il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger du coup. En plus, il avait l'impression que c'était réel. Depuis qu'il n'était plus un loup garou, les choses autour de lui paraissait trop silencieuses, inexistante car sans odeur, trop éloigné de lui, du coup avoir quelque chose d'aussi proche le ramenait un peu à ce qu'il était naturellement.

Il ne se rendait bien évidemment pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur Stiles, ce dernier devenant fou d'avoir Derek si proche. Se giflant intérieurement _« calme-toi Stiles, allons ce n'est que ton cousin Miguel, tu ne plonges pas dans l'inceste n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, c'est pas mon cousin. C'est Derek, l'Alpha ultra sexy d'une meute bancale, très bancale depuis qu'il n'est plus un loup garou tiens. Mais très sexy quand même. Vraiment un peu trop. Je suis mort, je suis foutu. »_

- Derek ? Tu es toujours avec moi là ? Réussi à articuler Stiles.

- Hm, dormons.

- Attend non non, retourne sur le lit, je t'assure, il fait trop chaud là !

L'ex-loup passa un bras possessif autour de Stiles :

- Juste dormons.

- Je ne comprends pas, est ce que c'est un jeu bizarre que tu viens d'inventer ? Tu sais que ce matelas ne contient qu'une seule place et que toi tu es plutôt du genre baraqué donc tu prends de la place alors je crois que je vais aller dormir dans le lit si tu pouvais me lâcher là tout de suite s'il te plaît relâche moi, je meurs de chaud Derek !

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Quoi alors ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ah ouais très bien, lâche-moi que j'aille me coucher dans le lit.

- Okay je peux peut-être essayer de t'expliquer.

- Vas-y je suis tout ouïe ou du moins j'essaie, est ce que tu peux me coller un peu moins ?

Derek se recula un peu et Stiles retrouva une respiration un peu moins précipité. Tout ceci n'était dût qu'aux hormones mal placés de l'adolescence et à rien d'autre. Evidemment.

- Je suis… J'étais un loup garou.

- Et ?

- Je sentais, j'entendais, je vivais tout mieux qu'un humain et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être devenu aveugle et sourd. Etre près de toi là, c'est être proche de quelque chose.

- Tu veux dire que si ça avait été la vieille voisine à qui il manque des dents, ça aurait été pareil ?

- C'est mieux si c'est toi.

- C'est sûr, j'ai toutes mes dents. Okay, colle-toi à moi si tu veux, mais ne viens pas de te plaindre des conséquences !

- Quelles conséquences ?

- Oublie, je parle tout seul. Bonne nuit Derek.

L'ex-loup grommela une réponse incompréhensible et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux. Stiles bien au chaud contre Derek et Derek rassuré par la présence qu'il avait contre lui. Peut-être que cette condition d'humain n'était pas si mal.

Tant qu'il avait Stiles près de lui.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je ne sais pas combien de fois le mot « confiance » apparaît dans ce chapitre (ou même dans cette fic), mais c'est énorme, d'ailleurs c'est le sujet de la fic ahah ! Bref si ça vous gaves je comprendrai. Mais en fait j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à reviewer.


	3. Un conte pour enfants

**Titre : **Une affaire de confiance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** spoils saison 1 et 2

* * *

La relation de Derek et Stiles s'améliora largement, et alors que Derek passait son deuxième week-end chez l'adolescent, ce dernier se sentait bien moins énervé et beaucoup plus zen en présence de Derek. D'ailleurs il profitait un peu de la situation, le fait que l'autre ne soit plus un loup garou l'arrangeait grandement. Il pouvait l'enquiquiner sans se recevoir un coup de crocs. Comme par exemple cette fois-là où il lui avait dessiné sur le visage au marqueur pendant qu'il dormait, la tête de Derek quand il s'en était rendu compte valait des milliards. Finalement Stiles s'amusait plutôt bien.

- Tu vas mourir Stiles

- Tu vas pas me tuer dans la maison du Shérif tout de même, et je n'ai même pas peur de toi sans tes poils.

L'autre le bloqua contre un mur mais l'adolescent éclata de rire :

- Arrête, arrête, va d'abord te nettoyer la figure, être attaqué par un Derek à moustache et énorme sourcil c'est trop pour moi, s'il te plaît va te nettoyer la figure.

Il en pleurait presque tellement il riait et Derek, bien qu'un peu vexé, le laissa en vie. Trop ravie de le voir content – sans savoir pourquoi.

Il y eut aussi cette fois-là, où l'adolescent s'approcha discrètement de l'ex loup garou et s'écria _« BOUUUUUH ! »_ à ses oreilles. Derek sursauta tellement fort, que l'humain eut un fou rire d'au moins dix minutes (il n'échappa tout de même pas à la tape sur la tête de la part du jeune homme).

Dorénavant le soir ils dormaient tous les deux dans le lit, et si le Shérif avait remarqué la disparition du matelas il n'en avait en tout cas rien dit. Pour lui, il se passait quelque chose entre son fils et ce Derek Hale, pour la simple et bonne raison que Stiles continuait à l'héberger et s'empêtrait dans les mensonges pour pouvoir continuer à le garder. Le père se disait qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et que si son fils voulait flirter en cachette pourquoi pas ? Au moins dans un premier temps. Plus tard il poserait des questions.

Ce samedi là, Scott était chez Allison – pas de surprise de ce côté – du coup Stiles avait décidé d'occuper son temps avec Derek. Il l'avait emmené sur le terrain de Lacrosse et l'avait forcé à porter un équipement pour s'entrainer :

- Super sexy Derek. Bon en plus comme tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs de loup garou je vais peut-être avoir une chance de gagner. Tu as déjà fais du Lacrosse ?

- Il y a un siècle

- Tu ne fais pas ton âge. Mais c'est cool, comme ça j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment ça fonctionne.

Derek accepta de laisser Stiles s'entrainer et il se reçu plusieurs fois la balle dans l'estomac. Adieu ses supers réflexes. Chaque fois l'adolescent était plié, alors l'ex-loup garou lui pardonnait.

- J'ai un peu l'impression de me venger gentiment de toi tu vois ? Pour les fois où tu m'as fait peur ou m'a donné des coups de volants.

- Un coup.

- Quoi ?

- Un coup de volant. Il n'y en a eut qu'un seul.

- C'était assez douloureux d'ailleurs. Alors t'es prêt ? J'envoie la prochaine balle.

L'ex-loup garou se mit en position tandis que Stiles se préparait. L'adolescent lança de toutes ses forces. La balle suivit tranquillement sa trajectoire et frappa Derek droit sur le front – ou du moins le casque. Il se retrouva tout de même projeté en arrière.

- Ouah merde ! Eh Derek ça va bien ? Regarde j'ai combien de doigt ?

L'homme poussa la main de Stiles :

- C'est bon, ça va.

Il enleva son casque et ses protections d'un air grognon.

- Derek tu te sens bien ? Tu veux plus jouer ?

Il ne répondit rien et laissa Stiles en plan au milieu du terrain.

- Eh ! Où tu vas ?

L'adolescent ramassa les protections enleva les siennes et le poursuivis :

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Derek ?

- Rien.

- C'est parce que j'ai touché la tête ? Ca t'a fait sauter les plombs ?

- Juste… Juste… Ce ne serait jamais arrivé avant tu vois ? Jamais une balle n'aurait pu m'atteindre aussi bêtement. Ni aucune de tes autres balles avant. Cela aurait simplement été impossible et maintenant…

- Okay je vois tu es froissé dans ton égo de loup.

- C'est pas ça.

- Si bien sûr que c'est ça, tu es comme superman face à la kryptonite qui ne peut plus plaire à la jolie Loïs Lane. Je ne veux pas le rôle de Loïs Lane, c'était un exemple. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es vexé parce que tu n'es plus aussi bon qu'avant.

- Je ne suis pas vexé.

- Derek, avoue que tu es vexé, tu as tous les symptômes du type blessé dans son amour propre. Tu es vexé !

Derek s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et Stiles failli lui rentrer dedans :

- Bien, je suis vexé. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de devenir une sorte de mauviette du jour au lendemain ?

- Certainement pas.

- Oui j'oubliais tu es… Comme ça.

- Voilà, je suis comme ça. A côté de toi, ou même de Scott, je suis maigrichon, pas ultra fort, et je n'ai pas les sens hyper développés. C'est vrai. Et tu es … Comme ça, toi aussi maintenant. Va falloir t'y faire.

Sur ces mots, Stiles rendit à Derek l'équipement qu'il avait laissé tomber :

- Et viens m'aider à ranger ça.

L'adolescent alla jusqu'à sa voiture où il rangea ses affaires, Derek fit de même. Puis ils montèrent dans la Jeep.

- Je ne sais très certainement pas ce que tu peux ressentir Derek, je suis à mille lieux d'imaginer de ce que ça fait que de tout à coup perdre sa partie loup garou, surtout si tu es né avec. Mais est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de rejeter cela sur moi ? Je voulais juste qu'on passe un bon moment, et j'aime le Lacrosse, je pensais que toi aussi tu aimerais.

- Je ne m'étais jamais reçu de balles de Lacrosse avant ça.

- Tu pourrais essayer de voir le côté positif de la chose, au moins tu vis des trucs que tu n'as jamais vécus avant.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek en faisant sa remarque, et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, admis le jeune homme.

- Ahaha, tu le reconnais enfin. Je devrais marquer ce jour d'une croix.

xxx

Stiles faisait ses devoirs et Derek ne disait rien, posé sur le lit, il lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé. Pas très intéressant d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Soudain, l'adolescent se retrouva assit à côté de lui, il ne le remarqua que quand ce dernier lui parla :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Rien. Tu ne devais pas faire tes devoirs ?

- J'ai finis. L'avantage d'être un génie, tu sais. Tu devrais être fier de fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi !

- C'est ça, Einstein.

- Dis voir, j'ai réfléchis. Il y a une question que je me pose depuis ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au Lacrosse.

- Laquelle ?

- Quelle est la chose qui te manque le plus ?

- La chose qui me manque ?

- Oui, depuis que tu es juste humain, tu vois, qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ?

Derek regarda Stiles, puis regarda autour de lui, la réponse était évidente :

- Les odeurs

- Quoi ?

- Les odeurs. Ne plus les sentir. C'est qui me manque et me perturbe le plus.

Stiles eut un sourire bête :

- Mais dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à respirer quelque chose à fond, ce sera comme si tu les sentais à nouveau non ?

- Pas tout à fait.

- Mais ce serait comme un simili non ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non.

- On pourrait faire l'expérience alors, voyons voir, il suffit juste de trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais respirer.

- Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus et réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Soudain il se releva d'un bon, et tel un ressors se retrouva près de sa commode, il prit un tee-shirt au hasard et le lança à Derek.

- Tiens essaie avec ça.

L'ex-loup roula des yeux.

- Allez, vas-y, peut-être qu'en te concentrant tu vas vraiment réussir à sentir les odeurs comme tu les sentais autrefois.

Il se laissa convaincre par le ton enjoué et sûr de lui de Stiles, qui s'était déjà rassit à côté de lui. Derek coinça son nez dans le tissus et inspira aussi fort qu'il pouvait, l'odeur de propre et de lessive s'infiltra en lui. C'était agréable, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait une odeur plus naturelle, plus vivante. Il relâcha le tissu et regarda Stiles.

- Quoi ? Ca ne marche pas ? Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'approches comme ça ? J'ai un bouton qui vient de me pousser sur le visage ? Derek ? Tu fais quoi là ?

L'ex-loup venait d'attraper le tee-shirt que Stiles portait sur lui, et le tirait vers son nez qu'il planta dedans. Fermant les yeux il laissa son sens olfactif agir, moins qu'avant, mais un petit peu quand même. L'odeur lui rentra dans les narines, dans la gorge et dans les poumons. Il voulait la respirer encore plus, elle n'était pas assez forte mais elle était ce qu'il cherchait. Une odeur vivante.

- Derek arrête ça ! A la niche ! Stop ! Vilain méchant !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas et allongea sans s'en rendre compte l'adolescent sur le lit pour continuer son travail. Il enfonça son nez dans le tee-shirt de Stiles ne se rendant pas compte que sa tête était enfouie sur son torse.

- Derek arrête maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il remonta doucement, prenant de plus grandes inspirations encore. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais ça restait agréable. Cependant il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il voulait s'enfouir dans cette odeur et se colla encore plus à Stiles qui ne savait plus quoi faire. L'adolescent se mit à avoir hyper chaud, et le nez de Derek qui se baladait sur son torse avait un certain côté excitant et agréable. Il essayait de se battre contre ses hormones adolescentes, sauf que voilà, on ne se bat pas facilement contre ce genre d'ennemi, pas quand un type sexy se colle à vous et vous respire comme si vous étiez devenue une fleur.

- S'il te plaît Derek, arrête, c'est très gênant.

L'ex-loup garou finis par relever la tête vers Stiles. Le garçon était allongé sous lui et avait le regard trouble et les joues rouges, Derek ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment mignon comme ça.

- J'ai compris Derek, on peut arrêter l'expérience maintenant non ? Je pense que tu m'as assez sniffé comme ça. Et ceci prouve quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as beau être devenu totalement humain, tu agis toujours comme une bête sauvage, parfois. Le loup garou est toujours en toi, d'une certaine façon, tu dois juste le trouver, j'imagine.

Derek replanta son nez dans le tee-shirt de Stiles :

- Non ! Pas comme ça ! Insista l'adolescent.

Il releva de nouveau la tête :

- Comment alors ?

- J'en sais rien moi, en allant courir dans les bois peut-être ? En mordant quelqu'un … Non attend ! Non n'essaie pas de me mordre pour voir, j'ai dis ça comme ça, au hasard. Derek pourquoi est ce que tu te rapproches de façon aussi inconsidéré là ?

Le jeune homme était en effet de plus en plus proche du visage de Stiles qui venait de se mettre en mode panique. Quoi que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être embrassé par ce type… Mais ce qui le dérangeait c'est que justement cela ne le dérangeait pas alors que cela aurait dût le déranger. Pourquoi soudainement avait-il très envie d'être embrassé par Derek ?

Néanmoins il ne se passa rien du tout, l'ex-loup s'écroula soudainement sur lui.

- Derek ? Tu nous fais quoi là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Stiles essaya de se délivrer de l'emprise. Se faisant ses mains se trouvèrent sur le visage de Derek :

- Merde, tu es brûlant ! Eh ? Est-ce que ça va ? Réveille-toi, Derek ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme venait de s'évanouir à cause d'une fièvre soudaine et Stiles après quelques entortillements réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte, mais pas de son inquiétude.

Il couru chercher un torchon qu'il mouilla et posa sur le front de Derek pour faire baisser la fièvre :

- Est-ce que maintenant que tu n'es qu'un humain, tu as choppé une maladie bien humaine ? Un gros rhume c'est ça n'est ce pas ? Juste un gros rhume.

Mais Derek était de plus en plus brûlant de minutes en minutes, et Stiles savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Bordel, dire que quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient juste là, tranquillement à se respirer gentiment et maintenant l'ex-loup paraissait sur le point de mourir carbonisé à cause d'une fièvre et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Allez Derek, tu ne peux pas me claquer entre les doigts alors que j'ai si bien pris soin de toi. C'est pour le coup des balles de Lacrosse tout à l'heure ? Mais c'est juste un jeu. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça okay ? Mourir sur le lit des hôtes c'est très malpolie tu ne savais pas ? Et qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon père moi si jamais il voit un cadavre sur mon lit ? Désolé papa je ne suis qu'un cerveau dans un bocal, je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais pourquoi je sors encore cette histoire de cerveau ? Tu sais quoi ? Je vais appeler Mélissa, la mère de Scott, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose okay ? Je vais chercher mon téléphone, toi tu ne bouges pas, mais que je suis bête, tu ne peux pas bouger.

Où c'est qu'il avait foutu son portable ? Ah oui dans sa poche, non pas dans sa poche. Dans son sac alors ? Non pas dans son sac. A tous les coups il l'avait oublié dans la Jeep, il fallait donc qu'il descende jusqu'à la voiture mais l'idée de laisser seul Derek même dix secondes le perturbait. Tout à coup il était paniqué par cet état incompréhensible, est ce que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de loups garou ? Cela le tuait à petit feu comme un oiseau mourrait sans ses ailes ou un poisson sans ses nageoires ? Est-ce que pour lui, étant né comme cela, perdre ses crocs et ses griffes étaient comme un poison mortel ?

- Ecoute, je cours chercher le téléphone fixe, d'accord ? Reste vivant s'il te plaît.

Stiles voulu descendre à toute vitesse faire ce qu'il avait dit, mais Derek ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et attrapa sa main.

- Derek ? Derek tu es vivant ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme grogna un peu, mais apparemment il était vivant. D'ailleurs la fièvre redescendit aussi vite qu'elle était monté.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu viens de te transformer en brasier devant moi et tout à coup voilà que tu vas mieux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Est-ce que tu peux me dire toi ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Derek je te jure que je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie, je t'ai presque vu mourir sous mon nez là tu vois ? Alors si tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi tu…

L'ex-loup garou le tira vers lui et Stiles tomba sur le lit à ses côtés, coupé dans sa phrase.

- Je ne sais pas. Répéta le jeune homme.

- Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil, je me sentais impuissant et… Vraiment, je veux dire, je crois que je tiens quand même un peu à toi, alors s'il te plaît reste en vie et en bonne santé. Si je n'ai plus personne pour me sniffer bizarrement ce ne sera plus drôle, tu comprends ?

Derek acquiesça. Stiles se posa sur un coude et toucha le front de l'ex-loup, il était frais, comme si rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était arrivé.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu n'es plus un loup garou, Derek, c'est possible que ce soit entrain de te rendre malade ou d'essayer de te tuer. Alors finis de rire d'accord, maintenant tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu es dans cet état.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais savoir que quand j'aurais confiance en toi.

- J'en ai pu rien à faire maintenant, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter que tu trépasses d'une fièvre bizarre je le ferai, même si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et que tu t'imagines que je fais ça par profit ou je ne sais quoi. Raconte-moi tout, maintenant.

Derek voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il en avait bien une idée. Il fallait qu'il raconte tout à Stiles, parce que Scott ne ferait sans doute rien. Il n'y avait que Stilinski qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Il le savait depuis le début, mais l'admettre était une chose différente.

- Bon. Je vais te raconter alors.

Il passa son bras autour de Stiles, ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. Ces gestes étaient faits innocemment, l'ex-loup se raccrochait à quelque chose avant de parler, et l'adolescent se montrait juste rassurant comme il le pouvait.

xxx

Derek avait rencontré une vieille dame. Un peu bizarre, un peu farfelue, mais pas l'air méchante. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'héberger, dans sa vieille maison à moitié brulé, à moitié moisis. Le loup garou n'était pas sans cœur, elle était sans doute perdu dans les bois et cherchait un endroit pour passer la nuit. Il n'était donc pas méchant, mais très certainement pas confiant. Pourquoi de tous les endroits venir dans une maison aussi délabrée ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt demander un téléphone pour qu'elle contact quelqu'un ? Et si elle n'avait plus de familles, pourquoi ne pas demander à ce qu'on appelle le Shérif, il lui trouverait un foyer mieux que celui-ci. Pourquoi vouloir dormir dans un endroit aussi effrayant que la maison de l'Alpha ? Il y avait obligatoirement anguille sous roche selon le loup garou, et bien qu'il lui ouvrit sa porte, il ne cessa de la fixer d'un œil méfiant.

- Et bien jeune homme, est-ce que je vous effraie ?

- Non.

- Vous ne faites même pas confiance à une vieille dame qui vient demander un logement ?

- Je ne fais confiance en personne.

- Vous devriez apprendre.

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour être trahis ?

- Pour vous attacher à quelqu'un. Enfin cela ne me regarde pas. Seulement si vous ne me faites pas confiance je crains ne pouvoir rester ici.

- La porte est grande ouverte, grogna le loup garou.

- Ah ! Mais avant… Je dois vous prendre ceci. Je ne supporte pas le manque d'hospitalité, vous voyez ? Même de la part d'un Alpha.

La vieille dame fit un geste et tout à coup Derek tomba à genoux. Puis elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et le jeune homme sentit son loup partir avec elle, en elle. Comme si soudainement il se dédoublait et que sa deuxième moitié disparaissait de lui, laissant à sa place un vide immense.

- Et bien, trouvez quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, sinon vous mourrez sûrement pour cela, vous savez ?

Et elle partit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance à cette vieille bonne femme suspecte.

Il s'agissait d'une sorcière et elle venait de lui jeter une malédiction.

Derek avait prévenu Scott pour deux raisons.

La première c'est qu'il était passablement en danger, sans pouvoir la famille Argent allait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

La deuxième c'est pour garder un certain pouvoir sur le louveteau. Ne plus être Alpha lui retirait son autorité sur Scott et déjà qu'il avait du mal à le convaincre de faire partie de sa meute, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre totalement. Dans le fond il savait que le Bêta serait inutile, surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement donné de détail, juste la description de la vieille dame_, « sûrement une sorcière, fait des recherches là-dessus » _et c'est tout.

Bizarrement il fut beaucoup plus honnête avec Stiles et lui raconta l'histoire entièrement. Ce dernier se releva soudainement.

- Ton histoire là, ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Oui évidemment, tu ne connais pas, c'est pourtant super connu, regarde tes classiques Derek.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De la Belle et la Bête, tu sais la vieille dame qui transforme un homme en monstre parce qu'il lui a fermé la porte au nez ? Bon sang c'est un conte français écris par madame Leprince de Beaumont, bon encore que tu ne connaisses pas ça passe encore, mais Disney en a fait une superbe adaptation !

Derek haussa les épaules, il avait quelque chose d'autres à foutre que mater des Disney.

- Alors là non ! Ce n'est pas possible faut refaire toute ta culture ! Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Viens, j'ai sûrement le dvd quelque part, allons le mater.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non. Je veux que tu vois ce chef d'œuvre, tu ne peux pas y échapper. Et en plus ça t'aidera peut-être mieux à comprendre ce que voulait cette vieille dame sorcière. Ne bougonne pas, je te signale que c'est super important !

L'ex-loup garou râla, mais se laissa entrainer par Stiles devant la télévision et ils matèrent le DVD. A la fin Derek se tourna vers l'adolescent :

- Ca veut dire que je dois laisser des théières m'apporter la fille de mes rêves ?

- Aha, très drôle. Tu ne trouves pas que ton histoire est similaire ?

- Je ne suis pas devenu une bête.

- Non mais on t'a transformé en autre chose, en ce que tu n'es pas.

- Je n'ai pas de rose.

- Oui mais tu as fait tout à l'heure une poussée de fièvre très bizarre !

- Je ne vois pas des lustres marcher et parler.

- Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'une femme devait m'aimer peu importe mon apparence.

- Elle a dit que si tu ne faisais confiance à personne tu mourrais.

- Et si je fais confiance en quelqu'un que se passera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que tu retrouveras ton côté loup garou.

- C'est des conneries. Cette salope de sorcière s'est juste amusée sur mon dos, et maintenant elle doit être loin entrain de rigoler et peut-être qu'il faut que je la retrouve et que je la butte ! Voilà le seul moyen de redevenir un loup garou.

- Ca fait une semaine que Scott et Allison la recherchent, laisse tomber. Ca ne marche pas comme ça Derek, quand on te jette une malédiction tu dois faire quelque chose pour rembourser la personne et te faire pardonner.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, rien qui doive être pardonné en tout cas. C'est cette vieille bonne femme qui est la méchante de l'histoire, pas moi.

Stiles leva les bras au ciel.

- Et bien je sais pas moi, débrouille toi tout seul alors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais écouter les conseils qu'on te donne ? Peut-être que pour toi ce n'est qu'un joli conte de Disney, il n'empêche que tu as rencontré une vieille dame qui t'a jeté un sort et rendu humain, aujourd'hui nous sommes face à un remake de la Belle et la Bête. On pourrait appeler ça l'ancienne-bête et le super mignon, bien entendu c'est moi qui jouerais le rôle du super mignon. T'en pense quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inclues dans cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, une idée comme ça. T'as raison, je ne suis très certainement pas la bonne personne. Il te faut quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui te laissera sniffer son tee-shirt, qui te parlera la nuit pour que tu t'endormes, qui acceptera de dormir avec toi, qui réfléchiras pour toi à une solution et qui te fera mater des films de Disney. Je ne suis très certainement pas fait pour ce genre de choses, tu as raison.

Sur ces paroles, Stiles se leva du canapé, rangea son dvd dans sa boîte et se tourna vers Derek :

- Nous allons te trouver ta bonne personne, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Et sur ces mots il remonta dans sa chambre, un peu triste. Il aurait voulu que Derek le considère comme « la Belle » du conte, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Quel idiot aussi d'imaginer des trucs bizarres uniquement parce que l'ex-loup garou s'était montré un tout petit peu affectueux. Vraiment quel idiot.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : Voilà vous savez toute la vérité. Au passage j'adore l'adaptation Disney du conte qui est magnifique, mais le conte en lui-même est déjà très très beau (même si purée si la Belle s'était montré cupide comme ses sœurs, son père ne se serait pas fait à moitié massacré par une Bête en colère, quand on y pense). J'imaginais bien la petite vieille, un peu chiante, venue enquiquiner le loup garou ! Derek est vraiment très très très têtu, et ce n'est pas finis. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	4. La fièvre

**Titre : **Une affaire de confiance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek un peu !

**Note :** spoils saison 1 et 2

* * *

- J'y ai réfléchis longuement et je crois que la personne la plus susceptible de se voir accordé ta confiance est indéniablement Scott. Expliqua Stiles quand Derek revint dans sa chambre.

- Ce type est trop irresponsable, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui.

- Mais tu tiens à lui. C'est évident. Tu le veux absolument dans ta meute, tu le protèges et lui sauves la vie, c'est à lui que tu as raconté ton histoire. Je pense vraiment qu'il est le mieux placé pour cela.

Derek haussa les épaules, il croyait toujours qu'il serait plus efficace de retrouver la vieille carne et de lui trancher la gorge. Pendant ce temps Stiles continuait de réfléchir :

- Voyons voir qu'est ce qui pousse les gens à se faire confiance entre eux ? Si jamais Scott te sauvait de la chute d'un immeuble tu te dirais _« je peux compter sur lui »_ et tu lui ferais confiance non ? Tu serais obligé de lui faire confiance. Personne ne peut être aussi bouché à ce point, alors est ce que je dois te pousser du haut de quelque chose et demander à Scott de te sauver ?

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas juste à lui de me faire confiance ? Dans ton conte c'est ça non ? La fille qui aimera la bête malgré son apparence. Pas l'inverse.

- Oui donc tu crois que Scott devrait te faire confiance malgré ton sale caractère et ta propension à repousser le monde autour de toi, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Laisse tomber ça n'arrivera pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es toujours entrain de cacher des trucs, tu le veux dans ta meute mais tu ne lui dis jamais tout, tu filtres les informations, et surtout tu n'es même pas capable de lui faire confiance toi non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait lui ? Franchement c'est ton louveteau, si son Alpha ne croit pas en lui, qui le fera ? Alors il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il te fasse confiance. D'ailleurs je crois que personne ne peut réellement te faire confiance, alors que tu n'hésite même pas à jeter une vieille dame dehors.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu défends celle qui m'a fait ça ?

- Et bien techniquement ça reste ta faute.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Stiles s'assit sur sa chaise à roulette en soupirant et se tourna vers son ordinateur.

- En tout cas il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui accorde ta confiance à Scott, ce sera plus facile.

Puis il se mit à chercher sur internet ce qu'il pouvait faire contre la malédiction d'une vieille dame. Stiles commençait vraiment à douter que Derek puisse faire confiance à quelqu'un un jour, il était trop buté, trop sûr de lui et sûr que le monde entier lui voulait du mal, ou en tout cas finirait par lui en vouloir. Scott était le mieux placé pour obtenir sa confiance et pourtant même lui ne l'obtenait. Si son meilleur ami ne le pouvait pas, il apparaissait sans doute que personne ne pouvait. Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de lever la malédiction, sans tuer personne et sans forcer Derek à croire que la confiance pouvait être utile dans certains cas.

- Tu as dis que personne ne veut me faire confiance, même pas toi ? Finit par demander l'ex-loup, brisant le silence.

- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer Derek, mais tu n'inspires pas vraiment confiance, même pas à moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que je t'accueille chez moi mais que toi tu es incapable de… Tu ne crois même pas en moi, pourquoi je croirais en toi ? J'essaie de t'aider depuis tout à l'heure et tu refuses toutes mes propositions, même sans véritable argumentation, tu… Tu veux régler ça tout seul depuis le début il semblerait. Trouver ta sorcière, la butter et basta. Et si tu la retrouvais jamais ?

En faisant son discours, l'adolescent avait tourné sa chaise et fixait l'ex-loup garou dans les yeux.

Derek s'assit sur une chaise dans le coin et resta silencieux. Il la retrouverait, il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles soupira et retourna faire des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Le silence était entrecoupé parfois par l'adolescent qui se mettait à faire des réflexions à voix haute, mais il ne s'adressait pas à Derek en particulier.

L'ex-lycanthrope, lui, ne disait rien, il se contentait de fixer son vis-à-vis. Alors Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'apprendre le blessait ? Après tout cela n'avait pas franchement d'importance, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son loup garou, qu'il serait redevenu celui qu'il était, il retournerait bien tranquillement chez lui et mettrait un terme à cette relation idiote avec Stiles. Il n'aurait plus besoin de l'écouter parler pour s'endormir et respirer son tee-shirt serait une totale idiotie. Là maintenant il lui était utile, il comblait les trous, une fois qu'il n'y en aurait plus, il pourrait reléguer l'adolescent aux oubliettes.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le blessait que l'autre n'ait pas confiance en lui ?

Il se sentait déjà vexé de savoir que Scott ne lui ferait pas confiance, après tout il avait vraiment essayé de l'aider, de l'entrainer, de le protéger, et c'est comme ça que le Bêta le remerciait ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire en lui, alors qu'il était l'Alpha ?

N'était ce pas un cercle vicieux _« tu ne me donnes pas ta confiance, je ne te donne pas la mienne »_. Et pourquoi ce serait à lui d'avoir confiance d'abord ?

Il avait bien vu où la confiance l'emmenait. Il s'était fait trahir à la première occasion par Kate, et ensuite son propre oncle avait tué sa sœur, faire confiance en quelqu'un ? Jamais.

Soudainement il se sentit de nouveau mal et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol. Vide, noir, plus rien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Melissa était au dessus de lui et Stiles à côté tout tremblant. Il se sentait très bien, mais apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Derek ? Tu es réveillé ? Demanda la mère de Scott

Il allait répondre jusqu'au moment où Stiles se jeta sur lui :

- Okay d'accord, je veux bien avoir confiance en toi, je veux bien te croire, et je veux bien… Je ne sais pas faire n'importe quoi. Retrouver ta sorcière et la massacrer à coup de balais, mais s'il te plaît ne me refais plus jamais ça.

L'adolescent le serrait contre lui tout tremblant, Derek ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il resta plutôt pragmatique :

- Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?

- Evanoui ? Tu n'étais pas évanoui, tu étais carbonisant de fièvre ! S'écria Stiles.

- Combien de temps ?

Melissa qui était plus calme finit par répondre :

- Depuis que je suis là, au moins deux heures. Donc sûrement quelque chose comme trois heures en tout.

La dernière fois ça n'avait duré qu'une quinzaine de minutes, il semblait que les symptômes empiraient.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant Derek, je ne crois pas que la médecine puisse y faire quelque chose. Mais je vais te prescrire un médicament qui pourrait faire baisser la fièvre quand ça survient.

Elle lui signa une ordonnance puis décida de laisser les deux garçons seuls, durant toute l'opération, Stiles ne l'avait pas lâché.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend, petite tête ?

- C'est pas la peine d'être agressif, est ce que tu as une idée de la peur que tu m'as foutue ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir mourir ? Peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte mais je crois qu'on est devenu un peu ami maintenant non ? Peut-être pas pour toi tu vas me dire, mais pour moi oui. Du coup j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il t'arrive un truc. Et je ne suis pas entrain de pleurer là tu m'entends, c'est juste parce que je suis fatigué et que j'ai beaucoup baillé et que…

Derek passa un bras autour de l'adolescent et le coupa :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Stiles resta contre l'ex-loup garou encore un moment puis finit par relever les yeux et le regarder avec un air sérieux :

- Si tu ne redeviens pas un loup garou, tu vas mourir.

- Peut-être que j'ai juste attrapé une maladie humaine.

- Aucune maladie humaine ne peut faire ça. Tu es né loup garou, pour toi le perdre c'est comme si on te retirait les poumons et qu'on te demandait de respirer avec, tu es entrain de mourir.

- J'allais très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

- Peut-être que le système a mit longtemps à s'enclencher, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses empirent très vite. Personne ne peut vivre sans poumon, tu ne pourras pas vivre sans ta partie loup.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ça.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai fais mille fois le tour de la question, et il n'y a que cette explication qui est plausible. En plus ta sorcière te l'as dit, que si tu ne brisais pas cette malédiction, tu mourrais.

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait mourir, mais en même temps quand la fièvre venait il se contentait de tomber dans les pommes. Bien entendu il avait envie de récupérer sa partie loup et pas du tout envie de trépasser mais en même temps ce qu'on lui demandait paraissait impossible. Certes dans le Disney que Stiles lui avait montré, Belle aimait la Bête malgré son atroce apparence et elle avait confiance en lui, mais ce n'était qu'un conte, une belle histoire. Là on était dans la réalité, l'endroit où quand on croit aux gens ils viennent brûler votre maison. Et où les propres membres de votre famille vous trahissent.

Mais peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'être en colère et surtout arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Scott était peut-être différent et faire confiance à son Bêta l'aiderait peut-être, le louveteau accepterait alors enfin de faire partie de sa meute. Et surtout, cela rassurerait Stiles.

- Je vais aller parler à Scott.

- Ne le tue pas, ce n'est pas sa faute si ses recherches avancent pas, les sorcières ne sont jamais facile à trouver.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer. Juste lui parler. Tu sais, ces histoires de confiance.

- Ah ! C'est bien alors. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite, je vais lui dire qu'il ramène ses fesses de loup garou ici immédiatement.

Sur ces mots Stiles attrapa son téléphone et appela Scott. Qui était sur messagerie.

- La messagerie bien sûr, je t'avais dis de garder ton portable allumé Scott ! C'est pas le moment de t'amuser avec Allison. Dès que tu reçois mon message viens chez moi immédiatement, c'est urgent, méga urgent tu m'entends !

Derek eut un sourire arrogant :

- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- La ferme Derek ! C'est pas le moment.

- Il te laisse toujours tomber, pourquoi tu continues à lui faire confiance ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Scott est mon meilleur ami, il a ses défauts, mais qui n'en a pas ? Et en plus il est le seul à bien vouloir me suivre dans mes délires et à accepter de m'accompagner quand il faut aller chercher une moitié de corps dans une forêt la nuit alors que sans doute le tueur rôde encore. C'est un type bien. En plus il est plutôt gentil et essaie de ne faire du mal à personne et de protéger tout le monde même quand c'est impossible. De temps en temps il ne répond pas au téléphone c'est vrai et parfois il est très occupé avec Allison, mais il reste une personne de confiance, c'est tout.

- Tu es du genre fidèle n'est ce pas ?

- Et comment ! Je suis vraiment fantastique tu sais ? Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

Après cela Stiles discuta encore un peu – beaucoup – puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormir. Même si l'adolescent dormi vraiment très mal, très inquiet pour Derek.

xxx

Scott débarqua – enfin – le dimanche peu avant midi. Derek n'avait pas refait de crises, mais Stiles était fébrile. Il pouvait très bien recommencer un excès de fièvre à n'importe quel moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea le seul loup garou de la pièce.

Son meilleur ami lui expliqua toute la situation, y compris l'histoire de Derek au complet – ce qui mit celui-ci de mauvaise humeur, il pensait qu'il était inutile de tout raconter au Bêta. Cela fit râler Stiles intérieurement, il se démenait pour que l'ex-Alpha fasse confiance à son louveteau et vice-versa et l'autre voulait lui cacher la moitié des choses, on était mal barré.

- Il suffirait alors que Derek me fasse confiance c'est ça ?

- Je crois oui.

- Je continue à penser que tuer la vieille carne serait plus efficace.

Stiles et Scott préférèrent ignorer l'intervention de Derek.

- Et tu as une idée de comment il pourrait se mettre à avoir confiance en moi tout à coup ?

- J'ai pensé que si je le poussais d'un endroit élevé et que tu lui sauvais la vie, il te serait reconnaissant et donc verrait qu'on peut te faire confiance. Mais je peux essayer aussi de lui passer dessus avec la Jeep, peu importe ce que c'est, il suffit juste que tu lui sauves la vie.

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà fait ça, et il n'avait pas plus confiance en moi après.

- A bien y réfléchir tu as raison. Maintenant que j'y repense on a aidé Derek plusieurs fois et il continue à croire que nous ne sommes pas dignes de sa confiance. Il est vraiment bouché.

- Je suis toujours là et je peux t'entendre Stiles.

- Et bien justement, tu es vraiment bouché, que peut-on faire de plus pour mériter ta confiance Derek ?

Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers lui. Scott le regarda également. Ils étaient tous les deux comme deux avocats qui attendent la réponse de l'accusé. L'ex-loup garou ne put pas leur répondre, la fièvre venait de le reprendre et il s'évanouit.

Scott n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami paniquer autant. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain, de mouiller un torchon, d'essayer de faire baisser la température de Derek, de lui parler. Mais plus il le faisait et plus il tremblait et plus sa voix devenait rapide. Il fallait que Scott l'arrête ou Stiles allait péter les plombs sous son nez.

- Okay Stiles c'est bon, calme toi, il s'est réveillé les autres fois.

- Et s'il ne se réveillait pas cette fois-ci ? S'il se contentait de mourir comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il ne peut pas juste croire en quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il y a une vieille conne barge qui voulait lui faire une putain de leçon de moral. S'il n'a pas envie de faire confiance aux gens c'est son droit non ? Rendez lui sa partie loup-garou merde, rendez lui ce qu'il est.

L'adolescent voulu taper dans le mur et se fit mal au poing. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il ne voulait pas que Derek meurt, pas seulement parce que ça ferait vraiment de lui un hôte minable, mais simplement parce qu'il tenait à lui. Il tenait à ce type qui avait besoin des sons et des odeurs plus que n'importe quoi au monde, il tenait à ses airs grognons, à son petit sourire arrogant, à cette sorte de maladresse bizarre qui faisait qu'il était tout dur à l'extérieur et tout mou à l'intérieur exactement comme un macaron et Stiles adorait les macarons, il était fou des macarons, il se serait damné pour des macarons à l'instant même. Non, enfin, il ne voulait pas vraiment de macarons, il voulait juste que Derek se réveille. Même si c'était pour le menacer de l'égorger ou autres gentillesses, il s'en fichait. Il préférait se prendre mille coups de volant que de voir l'ex-loup garou mourir, encore que mille peut-être pas, ça risquait d'être douloureux à force, à moins que ce soit des volants en mousse, là pourquoi pas, des coups de volants en mousse il voulait bien.

- Stiles ! Calme-toi !

- Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ce… Ce… Ce… Ce crétin d'Alpha est entrain de crever dans mon lit et je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout. Je suis aussi utile… Aussi utile qu'une clé de douze quand on a besoin d'un tournevis !

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de craquer.

- Je me fiche que ça me ressemble ou pas, j'aimerais juste donner des coups de pieds à la vieille dame qui est venu voler la partie loup garou de Derek. J'aimerais… J'aimerais…

Son meilleur ami finit par le serrer dans ses bras :

- Okay Stiles, j'ai compris. Mais Derek est tout de même l'Alpha, il va finir par se réveiller. Il n'est pas du genre à mourir aussi facilement. Alors calme toi, respire, tout va bien se passer.

- Scott qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Et bien je ne suis pas sûr, mais tu sais moi aussi je paniquerais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Allison.

Scott se recula et fixa Stiles avec un petit sourire :

- Je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne. Je suis certes un Bêta, mais tu crois sérieusement que j'accepterais de faire partie de la meute de ce type ?

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que Derek pourrait certes me faire confiance mais que cela ne changerait sûrement rien, parce que je ne le reconnaîtrai pas comme mon Alpha.

- Et tu entends par là que moi qui ne suit même pas un loup garou, je pourrais le reconnaître comme mon Alpha ?

- Tu pourrais le reconnaître comme ton quelque chose en tout cas non ?

- Mon ami ? Comme toi. Non ?

Scott laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté et étira son sourire.

- Ton ami, ton Alpha, ton ce que tu veux. Ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il ait confiance en toi non ?

- Et je fais ça comment ? Et puis d'ailleurs Scott depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi malin ?

- C'est à force de trainer avec des gens comme toi. Et je pense que j'ai bien une idée.

- Laquelle ?

Vu la tête que Scott tira à Stiles, le plan avait l'air plutôt machiavélique. Stilinski ne savait pas s'il avait eut une bonne ou une mauvaise influence sur son meilleur ami, mais le plan lui arracha un sourire.

En espérant bien sûr que Derek se réveille.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Scott est étonnamment malin dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, je pense que Stiles a crée un monstre ahaha ! J'ai remarqué que souvent Derek vous mettait en colère, alors j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce chapitre ahaha ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisirs !


	5. A l'hopital

**Titre : **Une affaire de confiance

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** spoils saison 1 et 2

* * *

Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il comprit assez vite qu'il avait fait une crise et chercha une horloge pour voir combien de temps cela avait duré. En tombant sur le réveil de Stiles, il fit une grimace, cela faisait au moins cinq heures. Il grogna puis quelque chose lui parût bizarre, où était l'adolescent ? Après ses deux premières crises il avait été là à son réveil, et maintenant non. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Est-ce que Stiles s'était lassé d'attendre ? Est-ce qu'il était partit avec Scott ? Cela l'aurait beaucoup étonné, sans savoir pourquoi il avait l'impression que Stilinski ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle, sauf si quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, un truc vraiment grave. Derek se leva. Si ça se trouve il était seulement en bas, ou alors il appelait le médecin, ou bien… N'importe quoi. Stiles ne devait pas être loin.

Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que l'adolescent ne soit pas là à son réveil le dérangeait à ce point ?

Il allait sortir et descendre quand il vit le mot sur la porte.

_« On est à l'hôpital, Stiles a un problème. Si tu te réveilles rejoins-nous. Scott ». _

Derek arracha le papier de la porte et se mit à courir. Sa Camaro n'était heureusement pas loin, il ne l'avait pas laissé dans le jardin du Shérif mais il n'était pas allé la planquer trop loin, au cas où. Il grimpa dedans sans se poser de question et appuya le pied sur l'accélérateur.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Stiles pendant qu'il faisait sa crise de fièvre ? Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ?

Derek commença à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant ça, jamais. Un truc incroyablement stupide et réservé aux humains stressés. Il se rongea un ongle. S'il était arrivé un truc à Stiles, si… Si l'adolescent allait mal, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Il conduisit très imprudemment sur la route, faillit rouler sur une petit vieille, rentrer dans un camion et percuter le trottoir, un arbre, un pylône, mais il arriva en un seul morceau à l'hôpital et gara sa voiture devant les portes, rien à foutre il ira la récupérer à la fourrière plus tard.

Il rentra comme un fou dans l'hôpital et à ce moment là Scott l'arrêta.

- Derek !

- Où est-il ?

- Écoute-moi !

- Où est-il ? Stiles ! Où est-il ?

- Derek !

Le Bêta était plus fort que l'Alpha tant que ce dernier n'avait plus ses pouvoirs de loup-garou et réussi à le contenir. Derek regarda Scott et ce dernier baissa les yeux :

- Il… Stiles…

- Quoi ? Il quoi ?

- Stiles a fait une crise de panique et…

- Et quoi ? Bordel Scott il est où ? Il va comment ?

Scott fit un geste négatif de la tête.

- Il… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il a voulu descendre. Il se cramponnait à la rambarde, il s'est appuyé… Il … Il est passé par-dessus. J'ai rien pu faire Derek.

Derek attrapa la veste de Scott et le secoua :

- Comment va-t-il ?

Ses yeux devinrent rouges.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Quelque chose était entrain de changer, Scott le voyait bien, mais Derek avait l'air tellement stressé et en colère qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Il… Stiles il est…

- Non.

- Si.

Derek relâcha Scott d'un coup. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte naturelle. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible. Pas admissible. Pas Stiles. N'importe qui mais pas Stiles.

- Non !

Le jeune homme se mit à courir vers une chambre, n'importe laquelle. Il y trouverait Stiles en train de rigoler en racontant n'importe quoi à l'infirmière, en le voyant il lui dirait une connerie, il lui sourirait, il… N'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas être juste mort comme ça. En quelques secondes des tonnes de passages de sa vie avec l'adolescent s'imposèrent dans son esprit, que ce soit de ces derniers jours ou même d'encore avant, comme leur première rencontre. Stiles avait quelque chose d'incroyable, même Derek le savait. Ce n'était pas Scott qui avait conseillé l'ex-Alpha d'aller chez Stilinski durant son état, c'était lui-même qui l'avait décidé. Parce qu'il savait.

Il savait que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait le sauver, le faire changer, briser cette putain de malédiction c'était lui. Il n'y avait que lui.

Stiles. Personne d'autre.

Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber d'un escalier et de mourir, pas aussi bêtement. Pas après avoir été poursuivi par des loups garou, un lézard tueur ou même un humain psychopathe.

Scott finit par le rattraper et lui indiquer le chemin.

Stiles était bien dans une chambre, mais on l'avait recouvert d'un drap. Derek eut envie de hurler, mais très certainement pas de continuer cette mascarade.

- Ecoute-moi Stiles, réveille-toi ! Maintenant.

Scott posa une main sur son épaule, il le repoussa :

- Je vais te tuer.

- Eh Derek !

- Je vais te tuer je te jure je vais te tuer.

Derek savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Scott, mais sa colère revenait plus lourde que jamais. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il hurle, qu'il morde, qu'il griffe… Il ne pouvait pas admettre, pas accepter. Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer Scott de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force.

- Il… Tu sais, Stiles, il voulait vraiment que tu t'en sortes.

- Ca sert à quoi que je m'en sorte maintenant ?

- Je crois qu'il te faisait confiance d'une certaine manière et qu'il tenait à toi.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, avais-tu confiance en lui ?

Derek frappa Scott de toutes ses forces, et le Bêta fut envoyé dans le mur. Les yeux de l'homme redevinrent rouges, des griffes poussèrent à ses mains et son visage se métamorphosa :

- Quelle importance maintenant ? Grogna l'Alpha de toutes ses forces.

- Derek… Tu es un loup garou.

Ce dernier allait à nouveau crier que cela n'avait plus aucune importance quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait et sentait tout autour de lui. Y compris Stiles. Y compris le cœur de Stiles. Ca ne puait pas le cadavre, ça sentait même la chaleur toute entière de son corps bien vivant. Derek arracha le drap et Stiles éclata de rire. Le loup garou – qui en était bel et bien à nouveau un – fit tomber sa tête sur le côté :

- Tu es vivant ?

- Oui.

Il se retransforma en humain et soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es vivant.

- Oui.

Soudain Derek compris qu'il s'était fait avoir et ses yeux redevinrent rouges, en colère il lança contre Stiles :

- Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est Scott qui a eut l'idée, ne me tue pas. On voulait juste t'aider. Et t'as vu ça a marché tu es redevenu un loup garou. Tout ça parce que tu me fais confiance tu vois ?

- Je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance.

- N'importe quoi. Tu t'es retransformé Derek, quand Scott t'as demandé si tu me faisais confiance, tu t'es retransformé. Tu me fais confiance, c'est la meilleure preuve.

- Je vais t'égorger !

Le loup garou semblait réellement fou de rage et Stiles eut quand même peur :

- Non s'il te plait. Je voulais vraiment t'aider, et je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait honnêtement. Je croyais que si tu pensais que j'étais mort tu te dirais _« bof enfin tranquille »_ et en fait non. Ce qui au passage me fait plutôt plaisir mais peux-tu ranger tes griffes s'il te plaît tu commences vraiment à me faire peur ? Scott, au secours.

Le meilleur ami voulu intervenir mais Derek lui grogna dessus de toutes ces forces :

- Ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Ne lui fais pas de mal !

- Tu crois vraiment que maintenant je vais lui faire du mal ? Ne te mêle pas de ça. Arrange toi plutôt pour que personne ne rentre dans cette pièce.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami, puis Derek, puis son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui fit un signe l'air de dire que ça allait aller, sûrement, il espérait en tout cas, allez tant pis si c'était son dernier jour, ça irait, vas-y Scott. McCall quitta donc la pièce. Et le loup garou se retourna vers Stiles :

- Derek, ne me fais pas de mal. Tu viens de dire à Scott que tu ne m'en ferais pas, n'est ce pas ? Je voulais vraiment t'aider, c'est tout, j'ai fais ça pour toi. Parce que tes poussés de fièvre m'inquiétaient.

- Et comment aurais-tu réagis si la situation avait été inversée, si j'avais joué au mort ?

- Et bien je crois que j'aurais pleuré, crié, tapé et que j'aurais insulté un dieu quelconque, et ensuite j'aurais sûrement fait des choses très nécrophiles comme te caresser les cheveux par exemple. Puis quand j'aurais appris que tu faisais semblant j'aurais essayé de te taper, mais tu m'aurais réduis en petit morceau avec tes griffes. Dans tous les cas c'est toujours toi qui gagne.

Derek soupira et se pencha sur Stiles. Sauf qu'au lieu de le tuer, il se contenta d'enfoncer son nez dans son tee-shirt. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, il sentait complètement, totalement son odeur, vivante.

- Alors… Tu me pardonnes ?

- Non.

- Bon. Alors continues à sniffer, je préfère que tu fasses ça plutôt que tu me frappes.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à la claque.

- Je le savais, il faut toujours que tu sois violent.

Derek attrapa Stiles par son tee-shirt et s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant :

- Mais tu as confiance en moi n'est ce pas Derek ? Tu as confiance en moi. Alors on a bien fait l'ancienne-bête et le super mignon, tu vois j'avais raison.

- Je vais quand même te tuer.

- Mais pourquoiiii ?

- Parce que tu m'as…

- Je t'ai ?

- Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille, pauvre abruti.

- Un prêté pour un rendu alors, est ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais paniqué de te voir dans ton état ? Et toi qui était là à grogner _« je ne fais confiance à personne »._ Et moi je te voyais tout fiévreux dans mon lit et sur le point de presque mourir. Alors on est quitte, t'as pas le droit de me tuer maintenant.

Le loup garou le tint un peu moins violemment mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant et ne se recula pas non plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quand ça ?

- Quand j'étais évanoui, tout à l'heure.

- Et bien j'ai paniqué et Scott m'a alors dit quelque chose de très pertinent puis il a sortit cette idée de sa poche. Il peut être très malin Scott quand il veut, je l'ai bien éduqué mon meilleur ami n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit de pertinent ?

Derek le sentit. Immédiatement. Tout ce qu'il ne ressentait plus du tout. Le cœur de Stiles qui se mettait à battre à une vitesse inconsidéré, son corps qui devenait plus chaud.

- Rien.

- Menteur.

- Je hais tes pouvoirs de loup garou.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Stiles détourna les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Et toi ? Le défia l'adolescent.

Derek le fixa et finit par admettre :

- Oui, je te fais confiance. Après tout, je me suis retransformé n'est ce pas ?

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu as bien raison d'avoir confiance en moi, parce que je suis un type vraiment fantastique.

- Et que t'as dit Scott ?

- Tu ne veux pas me lâcher avec ça, on s'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit. C'était rien. Un truc stupide.

- Tu as dit pertinent.

- Bon. Mais tu promets de ni te moquer ni me tuer ?

- Dis d'abord, je promettrai peut-être ensuite.

- Bon d'accord… Il a dit que… mais eh Derek je viens de penser.

- Mais quoi ?

- Tes yeux, t'as des yeux magnifiques. J'avais jamais fais attention, mais là que tu es tout prêt, un peu trop prêt d'ailleurs, tes yeux sont vraiment magnifiques. D'habitude j'ai un peu trop peur alors je ne fais pas autant attention tu vois, mais là j'ai un peu moins peur, t'as l'air un peu plus cool et sympa, j'espère que j'ai raison d'avoir un peu moins peur et que tu ne vas pas réellement me tuer, mais franchement sérieux, là je dois te dire… T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Derek se recula un peu, il n'avait jamais fait attention à la couleur de ses yeux, et soudainement Stiles lui disait ça. Il se sentait… Un peu gêné. Il en oublia presque de lui demander ce qu'avait dit Scott. Presque. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ça :

- Et ce qu'a dit Scott ?

- Ah oui. J'avais oublié. Et bien en fait il a juste dit que tu étais... Enfin que toi tu étais pour moi comme Allison pour lui. Sans les formes bien entendu, toi tu es plat à certains endroits et mieux fournis à d'autres, mais voilà.

- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Je crois que ça veux dire que je t'aime, que t'as de beaux yeux, et que si je vois un sourire de toi, je quitte mon père.

L'adolescent ne mentait pas, son cœur parlait pour lui, la chaleur de son corps aussi, et les rougeurs sur ses joues également. Il était sincère, un peu gêné, mais il l'aimait. Bon il l'avait agrémenté d'une bêtise, mais c'était sûrement sa manière de calmer sa gêne, ou juste sa façon de réfléchir, comme il le faisait toujours.

- C'est arrivé comment ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi, quand tu me sniffais le tee-shirt ou voulait qu'on dorme ensemble, je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne faudrait pas venir te plaindre des conséquences. Et toi t'étais là à me coller tout ça et moi… J'étais… Contre toi… Et… Je sais pas. Il n'y a pas que ça. Simplement j'arrive à supporter et à vivre avec ton sale caractère, et je me plais plutôt bien avec toi, je me sens bien quand t'es là, et … Je sais pas comment c'est possible ou comment c'est arrivé et pourquoi tu poses des questions aussi difficiles, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas juste que j'ai aucune chance, que je suis trop petit, trop maigre et pas assez sexy ?

Derek n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il racontait, il n'était pas si petit que ça déjà, et il était très bien comme il était, et sa tête était plutôt pas mal, et ses yeux étaient beaux aussi, et son regard lui plaisait. Sans parler de sa bouche, il avait vraiment vraiment une belle bouche. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas la peine de nier le fait que Stiles lui plaisait, il l'avait admis lui-même en croyant que le pire était arrivé.

- Je dois encore me venger pour ce que tu as fait ! Répondit Derek

Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux :

- D'accord fait vite et ne frappe pas trop fort.

Derek l'embrassa. Et Stiles rouvrit les yeux :

- Ca c'était pour m'avoir dessiné sur le visage.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau :

- Ca pour les balles de Lacrosse.

Et encore une fois :

- Ca c'est parce que tu te montres parfois vraiment insupportable.

Puis une autre fois :

- Ca parce que j'adore ton odeur.

Et une nouvelle fois :

- Ca parce que ton cœur bat de plus en plus vite chaque fois que je t'embrasse et que j'adore ça.

Stiles voulu parler mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que le loup garou pressait à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Prolongeant le baiser, profitant des lèvres entrouvertes pour venir jouer avec la langue de l'humain, qui était chaud, brulant, avec le cœur complètement fou. Derek était à peu près dans le même état en fait, mais il essayait de se contrôler, ce qui était plus facile puisqu'il était redevenu un loup garou.

Il se recula enfin et après un dernier petit smack regarda Stiles :

- Celui-là c'était pour m'avoir fait croire que tu étais mort.

- Si je peux en avoir d'autres des comme ça, je veux bien te faire croire que je suis mort tous les jours.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

Derek lui fit un petit sourire :

- Il suffira de demander.

- Alors je peux en avoir encore un petit s'il te plaît ?

Le loup garou ne se fit pas plus prier.

Scott décida de ne plus attendre devant la chambre, le problème était qu'il entendait et sentait tout et il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas du tout, aussi décida-t-il de s'éloigner.

Stiles et le loup garou finirent par quitter la chambre, mais ils étaient clairement plus proches.

- Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec mon père. Maintenant.

Derek acquiesça tête en l'air, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. C'est quand ils sortirent de l'hôpital qu'il comprit :

- Et merde ma Camaro. La fourrière ! Fais chier !

Comme prévu elle avait disparu. La fourrière allait lui coûté une fortune, il se tourna vers Stiles qui lui souriait innocemment :

- Stiles, c'est ta faute je vais vraiment t'égorger.

L'adolescent partit dans un grand éclat de rire et décida qu'il était tout de même plus prudent de s'enfuir vers sa Jeep pour le moment. C'est ainsi que poursuivit par un loup garou en colère, son loup garou, il couru vers son véhicule avec un énorme point de côté à cause du fou rire qui le prenait.

- Okay Derek, ne me tue pas s'il te plaît, pense que tu m'aimes tout ça, ça va te calmer.

Le loup grogna et coinça Stiles contre sa Jeep :

- Il va vraiment falloir me rembourser pour ça Stiles.

- Tu pourras me cogner mille fois sur un volant en mousse si tu veux, mais il faut qu'il soit en mousse, je n'ai pas envie de perdre tous mes neurones.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Et ils recommencèrent à gentiment s'embrasser. Ce qui était une punition qui plaisait de plus en plus à l'humain, il allait vraiment vraiment finir par y prendre goût. Non en fait il y avait déjà pris goût. Il adorait ça.

Après le baiser il se reçut quand même un coup sur la tête. Derek ne changerait pas si facilement. Il s'en foutait. Avoir sa confiance et un peu de son amour et de ses baisers, ça lui suffisait.

- Peut-être que tu devrais songer à emménager chez moi pour une durée indéterminée, non ?

- Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir.

- Je devrais alors penser à dépenser mon budget dans un lit deux places, et dans une plus grande penderie et…

- J'ai pas encore dit oui.

- Est-ce que tu crois que mon père pourra t'appeler « cher beau-fils » maintenant ?

Derek roula des yeux et laissa Stiles divaguer, après tout tant mieux, qu'il divague, il aimait bien le son de sa voix. Ca l'aidait à s'endormir.

Et il s'endormit d'ailleurs, sur le trajet du retour.

Puis il couru encore après Stiles – mort de rire – qui avait remis ça : le coup du griffonnage sur son visage.

Il allait devoir le punir comme il faut. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Stiles adorait ses punitions…

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà le dernier chapitre, il est un peu… Drôle ? Enfin je crois que je me suis bien amusée à faire Stiles ! La relation de Derek et Stiles a plutôt bien avancé au final. Merci Scott !

J'ai eu deux gros délires sur ce dernier chapitre : sur les yeux de Derek (qui sont justes vraiment tellement beaux, admettez le !) et sur le « un sourire de toi je quitte mon père » parce que… c'est une longue histoire, mais j'avais juste envie de le mettre voilà.

Bon bah la fic est fini du coup, ça me rend un peu nostalgique quand on arrive à la fin d'une fic. Heureusement j'en ai une autre sur mon ordi qui attend à être publié.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire !


End file.
